Manifold and Legion
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Seana loves her man, but sometimes he's frightening. Sometimes he becomes someone else entirely. Someone dangerous.And sometimes, she even likes it. Rated for language, violence -there will be much- ,and sexual situations -lots of that too probably- Enjoy


**Hiya kiddies.**

**I just couldn't help myself with this one. I've been wanting to write a Jekyll/Hyde story for years now, but never had the time. The after watching the BBC show Jekyll, I was seduced by the strange, and always over-the-top-ness that was James Nesbit.**

**This is NOT about that show. It's sort of a mix of that, the book, and Jekyll+Hyde (which is a great film if you enjoy sexy young men doing terrible things to people…which I do)**

**Right now it's a Just-for-fun thing, but who knows, I might really get into it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**R&R, plz, it inspires me…plus I'd like to know what I did wrong. **

**Hugs and Viscera,**

**-Calamity-**

"It's funny." The voice that bounced down the alley was far too chipper to belong to a monster. Kate gulped back more tears as she watched him, unable to move for fear.

"I don't even know who you are." The monster smiled, "Never seen you before in my life, but when I woke I just felt like hurting you."

The monster crouched down to the dirty alley floor and ran his fingers through the blood-matted hair of a broken young man. It took a slow breath before fisting the shaggy stuff and lifting up his face by it. The boy whimpered at the contact, his single working eye going wide. The swollen hole that should have been his mouth parted with a wet sound that turned Kate's stomach.

At first, he'd tried to run, then to crawl, dragging himself across the pavement pleading, but not anymore. Now he didn't have the strength. His legs had been broken in multiple places, as had his right arm. (the fingers of which stuck out at odd angles with little bits of white were the bones had broken through) There was not a single bit of skin that wasn't bruised or bleeding now, and still the monster hurt him.

"Maybe it was something you did to _him_?" The monster titled his head, running shark-like black eyes over the damage it had done. And he looked **bored**. "Perhaps you threatened Daddy, and now I'm getting residual anger." He dropped the boys head with a wet thump on the pavement and shrugged. "Curious."

"Please, just leave us alone." Kate hugged her knees against her chest when the monster looked up. For a moment, he seemed confused. As if he'd forgotten she was there. Then, to her dismay, a smile curled itself against his cheeks and he stood. She shrieked when he appeared right in front of her; too quickly for any normal man. He was just _there_, in less then a second.

"Why would I do that?" he asked titling his head to the side and giving her a once over that made her skin crawl. It wasn't that he was hideous, far from it; but she'd watched him dig his fingers into her boyfriend's gut, smiling like a child at Christmas.

"_Please_." She tried again when his gaze returned to her face.

"Hush, pretty thing." He stroked her cheek lightly, and she was too afraid to do more then flinch from it.

"I'm begging you," she slumped forward into him, like her wires had been cut. "Don't hurt me."

He only smiled, and though it may have been a trick of the dim lamplight, she swore his teeth had been pointed like a cat's.

"Now, where would be the fun in _that_?" He grinned again. Kate's boyfriend lived long enough to watch as the monster shredded her clothes and pinned her to the ground.

The smile never left his face.

**xXx**

"Can you grab cold cokes while you're downstairs, Seana?"

I arched a brow at the back of his head. How lucky he was I liked it so much, otherwise I'd have thrown something. Instead I stormed over and grabbed the corner of his office chair, spinning him around to face me.

"Anything else, master? You haven't asked me to rub your feet yet. Maybe the laundry should be folded, and the dishes…"

"Down kitty-kitty, retract those claws. You're still pissed about Kate and Todd. That was _two days_ ago." Aiden held up both hands in surrender, fighting a smile. For a moment, my ire was boiling, but the longer I looked at him, the faster it went away. The way his dark brown hair fell just into his eyes. I loved it when he flicked his head to move his bangs. The way his lips curved more in one corner, making his smile crooked, but wonderful. And then there were his eyes. Big and green like forest trees, with gold striations around the iris. They were fanned with thick, dark lashes I'd always thought would have had more use on me, but suited him just fine. He was a handsome boy, my Aiden, but sometimes it worked against me. Determined not to give in this time, I continued.

"It's not that fuck, or his skank girlfriend, and for the record, I'm happy you didn't hit him back. It's just…You've been running me on errands since I got here. I thought we were supposed to spend time together, you know, while we _can_."

He flinched at that, though I wasn't supposed to see it. Sometimes reminding him of the situation was painful. Not that I blamed him. Aiden sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the computer screen, then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry." His voice was muffled in my chest where he buried his face. "You know how I get."

"Sometimes, I think better you do." The words were out before I could stop them. Me and my big, fucking mouth. Aiden stiffened. He pulled away slowly, eyes elsewhere, and turned his chair back around to the computer.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be. Maybe you should just head home tonight."

Shutdown. He did this so often nowadays. Now that** HE** was coming more often. Part of it was shame, fear of what could happen to me and his loved ones, and many other emotions I could read. The longer this went on, the farther I felt him slipping away from me. One day he might even decide not to risk it anymore and leave me completely. I think I feared that day more than him.

For a long moment, the only sound in the small office was the clacking of keys. I stepped around his chair and leaned down, stopping his hands to plant a kiss on the tense line of his mouth. For a moment, he was still, then like an emotional floodgate releasing, he captured my face between his palms and kissed me back. His kisses were delicate, despite their urgency, just like him. Aiden was a kind man, and he had always been careful with me unless I asked otherwise.

Our argument forgotten, I climbed into his lap in the chair, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled against my lips, brushing his tongue against them like a question. I smiled, parting them without hesitation. His kiss was slow, deep, and passionate. It made my skin burn and my insides melt all at once. Sometimes, when everything seemed hard, or frightening, all I needed was for him to kiss me and everything was alright.

Our breath was ragged as it mingled between us, his fingers warm where the brushed the hem of my shirt. I could stop my smile now. Couldn't keep from touching him; from running my fingers down the toned planes of his chest beneath his dark blue sweater. Suddenly the idea that he would ever leave me seemed impossible. How could he, when he loved me so very much? When I loved him?

"So…about those cokes." He grinned when I slapped his arm. I got back to my feet after a few quick kisses and rolled my eyes.

"Ass."

"Wench."

We were both smiling when I left the office to run downstairs, leaving him to his research, or whatever it was. I hummed to myself as I went to the kitchen. A few pictures had been stuck to the fridge with magnets. Aiden's mother and father, the latter looking surly and glum as usual. Aiden's mother wore her usual bright smile, her big eyes the same beautiful color as her son's. The second was of a younger Aiden and a girl around his age playing in his parent's backyard. The two were covered in mud, but grinning wide for the camera. The girl clutched a wilting sunflower in her hand, half hidden from the camera.

I remembered how angry his father had gotten when the two of us had torn up the garden. Aiden was my hero, rescuing me from the dreaded beasts of our pretend forest. The flower had been my cure from the monster's curse.

I smiled as I grabbed two cokes from the mess in his fridge and turned back toward the stairs. He'd been quite the actor back then, playing the parts of hero and demon convincingly. As we'd grown up he stopped saving me from monsters, but never forgot how to play my hero. High school had led to a mutual realization that our friendship had only been the beginning, and now we'd been together nearly 6 years.

The office was empty when I got to the second story, but I heard him shuffling around in his bedroom. Smile growing with anticipation, I hurried down the hall and pushed inside. His room was dark, safe the light in his walk-in closet. I set both cans on his dresser and moved quietly toward him. Aiden was digging through his shirts when I paused.

At first, it had struck me as odd that his closet had been divided by color. One side was stocked in jeans and fun college-boy shirts. Sweats and windbreakers. The others was all darks. Dress shirts and even a few leather things I hadn't wanted to explore. It was the darker clothes he was digging through now, which made my mouth go dry.

"Aiden?" I sounded like a little girl. He stilled, hand on a black, leather jacket, then turned slowly. My step back was involuntary. "Oh…I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"No big." He didn't give me a second glance as he pulled on the jacket. My fingers clenched the hem of my shirt as I backed away from the closet door. In the glow of the bare bulb, his hair had gone almost black, and when he brushed passed me back into the bedroom, I knew his eyes had changed as well. The woodsy green darkened to oily black as if his pupils had consumed them.

Aiden was gone.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." I kept my eyes on the carpet while he pulled on black work boots under his tattered, dark jeans. He gave a short, close-lipped laugh.

"You either." He stood then, stretching, "Looks like one of us wasted their time."

"We were supposed to get tonight." My knuckles had gone white and when I finally looked up, he was staring at them. Face flushed, I hid them behind my back and frowned. "You promised we'd have tonight."

"I changed my mind." He replied, as if it should have been obvious. He shook his head then turned toward the dresser, searching for the car keys. Like always, he'd disappear for hours, doing god's knows what, and if I was lucky Aiden would be the one to come home. I spotted the keys on a side table near the closet and glanced up at him. Moving slowly, I slipped the things into my pocket and swallowed.

"How long will you be here this time?"

"Does it matter?" he tossed around Aiden's things carelessly, but I wasn't going to scold him. Doing so would gain me unnecessary attention, and while he was being somewhat civil now, that could change very quickly.

"Yes, actually. I'd like to know when I'll get my boyfriend back." Here my eyes narrowed, "Not that you aren't _great_ company."

He went still then. For a moment, the quiet made me nervous, but then he turned and looked right at me, and my brain skipped scared for terrified. His inky, black eyes wandered down my body once.

In the time it took me to realize he intended to approach me, he was already there. Not that he moved quickly, he _appeared_. Impossible, but there he was, so close I felt his breath on my face and saw just how dark his eyes were.

"You don't have to pretend, kitten ." When he smiled, it was a cruel parody of Aiden's grin, and it made my heart ache. "I know just how much you look forward to my visits."

"Oh?" Despite the waver in my voice, I stood strong in the face of the demon. It nodded once, fingers reaching out to brush the hair from my face. I won't pretend that the contact didn't cause my trembling. Of course, he noticed and leaned in closer.

"Pretty thing like you, all alone in this old house. Gives a guy ideas."

I stepped back, scowling. His touch left crawling things beneath my skin. "_Don't touch me_."

He smiled again, "Someone's got to tend to you when Jekyll's away."

"That isn't his name." I gritted, fists clenching again. The monster sighed, stepping closer.

"Yes, well, I don't even_ have_ one, but it fits him doesn't it?" The wall kept me from backing away any further when he leaned in. "Seems the name doesn't matter much these days. Call me Hyde for all I care."

The monster wasn't the first to draw this parallel from the famous old story. Kooky scientist drinks a potion and gains a second consciousness. More then a dual personality, the scientist became a completely different person, even gained separate physical traits. The difference was that Aiden was no scientist.

"Maybe _you_ could give me a name, Seana. I might like that."

His grin was lecherous, his hand daring as it traced the line of my torso. Fighting the urge to jerk away, I grit my teeth until my jaw ached and glared up at him. Thankfully, he got bored easily, and raised his hand.

"Give me the keys." He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't know where they were but instead let out a shriek when his fist knotted the front of my shirt and jerked me up onto my toes.

"**Do not** lie to me, little girl." And I swear I heard him growl like a fucking dog there. Shaking, I reached into my pocket and pulled them out. He snatched them from my hand and released me in a flash. I wobbled, but he pressed me back against the wall with a palm against my chest and smiled.

"Guess I'll see you later then, kitten. Tell _Dad_ I said howdy." And with that he kissed my check and disappeared.

I heard the front door open and slam downstairs seconds later, only then did my held breath release. Another night alone. Another night worrying what kinds of trouble the demon would bring on Aiden. He was dangerous, even if he played nice with me. (Aiden had threatened to turn himself into the police should anything ever happen to me) Then again, this was my life now. It was Aiden's, and as much as the thing scared me, I couldn't leave him.

My body was still trembling as I grabbed the cokes off the dresser and headed downstairs. I put them back in the fridge before grabbing my coat and slipping on my converse. It had been right about one thing; this had been a waste of my time. I locked the front door when I left, and hurried to my car. (a dirty, old Prius) There in the dust coated on the hood, was a big heart with a message scrawled in the center.

_See Ya Soon, Kitten_

I quickly scrubbed off the message and got into the car, eager to get home. As it rumbled to life I found myself hoping, and not for the first time, that it wasn't true.


End file.
